


Toilet-Bound Goggles!

by RenToro



Category: Splatoon, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenToro/pseuds/RenToro
Summary: In Prince's school, you would hear various rumors spread. But it's not just about gossip, oh no. Apparently, there are seven wonders that are around the school, and Prince decided to summon the seventh. Many new, and unexpected, adventures will come at his way, ever since meeting the seventh wonder of the school. What's the worst that can happen?(Note: A lot of tags will appear as the story goes on!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. First Meeting

“You know, rumor has it that there are seven wonders in this school,” a student whispered to her friend.

She softly gasped. “You heard about those too? It is said that if you uncover the truth behind them, something might happen!”

The student giggled. “Let me tell you about one of them. It’s the most well-known. The seventh wonder: Goggles of the bathroom.”

Prince heard many of these rumors go around. Every time they were mentioned, he always found himself to get intrigued and curious. But he would never try to see if they were real. He didn’t believe in any of them, at least at first. 

Right now, he was in front of the girls’ bathroom. He knew he shouldn’t be here. But if he can get his wish to come true, then he would take this shot. When he was sitting in his seat, waiting for class to start, he overheard about the rumor of Goggles. It was said that on the third stall of the third floor girls’ bathroom, you can summon Goggles. Those who successfully summon her can have a wish granted, but they would have something close to them taken away as payment. That’s what he heard.

Hesitantly, Prince knocked on the third stall’s door three times. “Goggles, Goggles, are you there?”

An eerie creak made Prince jolt up. Finger clutched onto the ajar door. “I’m heeeere. . .”

Prince braced himself for a fright, but saw that the stall had no one in it. “Phew, it must have been my imagination. . . How did the door open-”

A hand was placed onto his shoulder. “Hey, behind you.” 

Out of fear, Prince shut his eyes, spun around, and pushed the person behind him. He opened his eyes to see that his hands phased through the inkling. Prince felt his breath stop for a moment. His eyes widened. He didn’t actually expect someone to appear. The still figure of Prince made the ghost begin to laugh. His laugh was light and childish. It didn’t seem intimidating at all; nothing to be afraid of. 

Prince thought, “Wait. . . A boy’s voice?”

He jumped again when the ghost appeared next to him. “Are you alright?”

Prince distanced himself away quickly. He took the time to get a good look at the inkling in front of him. His body was translucent, and he wore an old school kind of uniform. It didn’t look like any uniform the school had, even from the past. He also wore the top-knot hairstyle, but most of his tentacles were covered by a hat, and pilot goggles. Another thing Prince noticed was the two wisp orbs floating around the boy. 

“. . .A-Are you. . .?”

The ghost chuckled. “Yep! I’m an apparition !. The seventh of the school’s seven wonders. I’m Goggles of the bathroom. Nice to meet you.” Goggles smiled at Prince.

“G-Goggles!? I. . . I thought you were supposed to have a hippie hairstyle, and a blue skirt. And you’re a boy. Were the rumors wrong?” Prince felt doubtful.

One of the wisps hovered over Goggles’s hand. “Well, I’m indeed a boy. But other than that, all the stories about me that you heard are true. I grant the wish of who summons me, for a price though. Do you have a wish?”

Prince opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He quietly said, “Are you sure you can actually grant my wish, and you’re not just a normal ghost?”

Goggles stared at him with a smile. He turned around. “Lol bye.”

Prince apologized. “Wait, I’m sorry! I think you’re actually pretty cool!”

Suddenly, Goggles’s gloomy vibe made an 180. “Okay! Tell me your name and wish!” He held a notebook and a pencil.

Actually, Prince was a bit stunned from Goggles’s quick change in behavior. But he dismissed it, since Goggles didn’t actually seem offended, and was genuinely all ears. “Oh. I am Prince, a high school student from Class 1-A! My wish is for someone to become, well, a very good friend of mine. . .” Prince had a faint blush dusted onto his cheeks. He felt a bit embarrassed to say his wish out loud.

Goggles put the tip of the eraser onto his chin. “What is their name?”

Prince answered, “His name is Army, from second-year. He’s kind, compassionate, and he is a very good leader; he’s class president.” 

Goggles finished writing. “Okay, I can grant your wish!”

“R-Really? Thank you, Goggles. You could tell Prince was beaming a tad bit. He wasn’t able to talk to many people, as he hadn’t socialized properly as he grew up. This can be a good chance to be friends with a person he idolizes. “But, how do you make everyone’s wish come true? Do you have magical items?”

“Yeah. I have something you can use right here.” Goggles pulled out a book named “Friendship Strategies”. 

Prince took the book. He wasn’t anticipating a book, but he still was happy with the result. “Thank you Goggles. I will try some of these!”


	2. To Come True

“I can help you if you want!”

“You’d really do that?”

Goggles nodded. “We can start planning right now!”

“He looks so happy helping out others,” Prince thought with a small smile. “Now? Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Open the book and let’s see what we can do to help you make a new friend,” Goggles exclaimed. 

And so, Prince did. There were many, many different ways. But it all looked like they could do something to start a friendship bond. Goggles flipped a few pages over as Prince held it out open. Not a second sooner Goggles paused at a page. He began to skim through the method, mumbling the words he read. Prince was patient with the ghost. Goggles was really giving him a push toward being more social, and becoming friends with Army. He thought that he really did have to owe him at least something in return from this wish. 

“Prince, do you have any kind of hobbies or interests?” 

The train of thought Prince had came to a stop. He looked at Goggles. “Yeah. Well, I think I do. Want me to show you, Goggles?”

Goggles, gently, took the book back and closed it. “Let’s go!”

The two exit the girls’ bathroom. Remembering that he was in the girls’ bathroom, Prince rushed out, looking left and right once he stumbled into the hallway. No one was present in the hall. It may be after school, but a lot of students still stay around, mainly for after school activities. 

Goggles floated next to Prince. “Is something wrong?”

Prince straightened his posture. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to get caught in there.” He nervously laughed.

“I don’t think that many other students come here, unless they need to use the restroom. Plus, there’s nothing wrong, right?”

“O-Oh,” Prince flushed, “I think it's unorthodox for me to do so in school. Erm- anyway, let’s get going.” 

Goggles’s had a smile. “Where are we going?”

Right, Prince didn’t tell him yet. “We’re going to go to the practice gardens.”

“Practice. . .gardens?”

During the time they walked to the garden, Goggles told a few things about the school that Prince didn’t know, starting with the garden since it wasn’t a thing before. Most of the information told to him were from the past though, before Prince had transferred over to Arroyo Academy (Prince had transferred when he was in 6th grade). From that small conversation, Prince learned a few interesting things. But they were no longer in the school, so at the same time, there wasn’t exactly a need to look deep into those facts Goggles gave. 

Soon, the inklings approached the garden. Prince said he had to change out of his uniform, so he would be back in a minute. Goggles couldn’t hear what the younger inkling had said, so he was confused to see Prince walk off. But Goggles didn’t pay any mind to it since he believed that Prince had to get something, or something across that line. While Prince was gone, there wasn’t a lot for Goggles to do, so he observed the garden. There wasn’t as much room as Goggles had thought there would be. But still, there were a ton of flowers, plants, and vegetables. Only a few fruits were in the process of growing. Goggles noted to ask Prince about that later. Small spoiler: he forgets to.

“Sorry if the garden looks so cramped. This isn’t an agricultural school, but we work with what we can!” Prince said enthusiastically.

“Is this your hobby?”

Prince, who was now holding a small shovel, said, “Mhm, I grow things here. I usually plant flowers, though they’re still growing. And vegetables like carrots and cucumbers too. It’s not that much, but I’m getting somewhere?” 

Goggles’s eyes were squinted. This reaction slightly worried Prince. “I-Is it a bit boring? But. . .then again, I guess not many people are into gardening.”

This made Goggles perk up. Unknown to his attention, Prince continued, “I only started gardening. . . because a person I wanted to become friends with said that he preferred people who were more. . . fresh, cool, and up to trends. Those who were more interesting. So, I also learned to cook, and tried to get into playing video games.”

“How long were you interested in being friends with him?”

“Since 7th grade. I tried to ask him a month ago. It took me a year to do it, but then. . .”

Prince grimaced at the memory. It hurt him to hear the words that were replied back to him. 

“ _ You _ want to be friends with  _ me _ ? I don’t even know who you are. . . so weird.”

When those words came out, Prince couldn’t help but feel shocked. He clutched his other arm, trying to say something, but he wasn’t able to. He couldn’t feel his legs either.

“And you’re not really the type of squid I would hang out with to be honest. You just seem so boring. I don't know how you're related to Emperor.”

Upset still, Prince shook his head. “But it’s been a month now. I’m sure I’ll stop thinking about it soon.”

“You still think about it though?”

“I’m trying to get over it. . . I’m used to being alone. For the time I’ve been in this school, no one has actually considered me a friend. I did have a few friends before. I assume weren’t that close according to them. They stopped talking to me at the beginning of 8th grade. Now, and in the past, no one really comes over to chat with me, or say hi or goodbye. The only person who does is my brother. . . Sorry if I’m rambling too much, Goggles.” Prince crouched down and stared at the dirt.

Goggles raised an eyebrow. “There’s no problem. So. . . how come you went to Army?”

Prince set down the shovel next to him. “Lately, Army has been talking to me. Not everyday of course, and that’s alright. He has other things to do, other people to be with. But we still have conversations, and pleasant ones too. I forgot to add earlier that he greets me, and tells me to have a good day. I think he does that to everyone.”

The answer was brief, but satisfactory. It gave Goggles some insight. Nevertheless, another question lingered in his mind to ask Prince. “Prince, do you just want someone as your friend? Not only Army, but at least a person?”

A wave of pure silence went by, until Prince sighed, that is. Goggles tried to ask him something once more. “Is that what you really wish for?”

“. . .Maybe that’s true,” Prince murmured.

“Oh?”

“Look,” Prince changed the subject, “it’s a worm.”

Oddly enough, the inklings watched the worm crawl. It wriggled through the soil, and it eventually dug into the ground, leaving Prince and Goggles to only look at the dirt. 

“I think I should get going soon. I’m not doing much here, and I don’t want big brother to get mad at me for staying here for no purpose.” Prince grabbed the shovel’s handle and stood up straight. 

Right before Prince left to put everything away and change, Goggles, hanging upside down next to Prince, told him, “Hey, you should write a note to Army.” The ghost held out a small card and a pen. “Thank him for the times you two spend together.” 

Gazing at the card and pen, Prince put away the shovel into its original place. Prince took the card into one hand, and the pen in the other. A note for Army? He was going to reject the idea, but he wouldn’t be able to be truthful to Army in person. 

Goggles got back into a normal stance and held up two v-signs, having a grin plastered on his face. “You can give this to him along with something you grew! I call it Operation: Give him a gift!”

“What if Army doesn’t like what I give him?”

“Hey, it is possible he’ll like it. You’ll never know until you try!”

The optimism Goggles had was quite admirable. If he were in Prince’s position, he probably would have solved his problem right away instead of a year. Goggles was also more open with others, so he wouldn’t have been in the same situation in the first place. Prince began to feel a bit insecure. 

Goggles saw that Prince’s eyes held doubt. He tried to encourage him again. “Come on, make the most of what you got. You did your very best to get to where you are now.”

Surprisingly, it made Prince’s motivation rise up. Somewhat. However, the encouragement still worked on him. “A-Alright! I’ll give it a shot!”

“By the way, Prince, what do you grow here again?”

Prince replied, “Flowers and vegetables, but the flowers haven’t bloomed yet.”

“Hmm. . .”

.

.

.

“Good morning Army.” Blazer said as she passed by him

Army returned the greeting politely. “Good morning to you as well Blazer.” 

After that, he walked into his first class. Everyone should have been in their seats, or have a small chat with each other while they wait for class to start. But Army saw that a few classmates were surrounding his desk, including his small friend group. 

He questioned, “What’s going on?”

B-Sailor, just as confused, answered, “Army, there are some vegetables left on your desk.”

“There is also a note, but there is no signature. I don’t think it was from anyone in the class,” Forge informed. 

Army took a look at what was on his desk. Two tomatoes and two carrots lied on the surface. In the middle of it all was the letter Forge mentioned. The handwriting was legible and nice, but he didn’t recognize it. Helping to grade assignments made him know who wrote what, and he is sure that no one writes like this in his grade. He shook that off and decided to read it:

“Dear Army, 

I’m sorry I can’t say it in person, I’m just afraid to say it. But I want to say thank you. You talked to me when no one really didn’t, and I’m grateful for that. I’m sorry if this is out of nowhere.”

Short and simple. No one came to mind when Army analyzed the letter. He didn’t know anyone who would write this. Whoever wrote it was very brief, so Army felt uneasy at the surprise letter and vegetables. When he does look at the other end, he can kind of see that they actually are thankful to him. He can also make some curry with the carrots and tomatoes. Army wondered if the writer of the letter knew he liked curry. The thought sent him a shiver.

“Any idea who it was from?” W-Sailor said while she inspected the veggies.

“No, I’m not sure.”

Forge had a finger on her chin. “I can’t figure out who wrote it either.” She assisted Army in grading the work, so Forge, too, knows the types of handwriting in each class.

W-Sailor piped up. “These are from the school garden.”

B-Sailor agreed. “I’ve seen them growing when I passed the gardens.”

In the background, Prince and Goggles watched what unfolded. Prince’s cheeks were bright red. He walked away from the class, with Goggles following him. Goggles was about to ask where Prince was going until they reached the boys’ bathroom. To their luck, nobody was in there. 

“I thought it was nice.” Goggles flew next to Prince.

Prince’s blush didn’t die down. He ended up covering his face. “I think he was uncomfortable. . . I did say thank you on the card, but. . .”

“Don’t give up, Prince! We could try something else.” Goggles pulled out the book and started to look through it again.

Prince mumbled, “Thanks Goggles-”

“How about you try to make a lunchbox for him?”

“A lunchbox?” Prince retracted his hands from his face.

“Back then, my friends and I made food for each other. It was really fun! You can try making the food look like cute characters!” Goggles displayed the page. 

So, Prince proceeded to prepare a lunchbox for Army once he got home (He had enough ingredients). Again, he wasn’t going to address himself. If he gave a reason why, it would be the same reason from the letter he left on Army’s desk. When finished, Prince neatly tied the box with a cloth. See, Prince was good at cooking since he’s been teaching himself and taking some lessons when he had the chance. Prince was very anxious though. He was conscious if the plan will work or not. He went along with it, but it didn’t make his heartbeat go back to a normal pace for the rest of the evening. 

Emperor noticed that Prince was acting jittery. When they ate dinner, Prince was eating very slowly. His hand was fidgeting too. 

Concerned, Emperor said, “Prince, are you feeling alright?”

Prince snapped out of his trance. “Y-Yeah!” His response came out louder than he wanted to. 

“I know you’re not telling me the truth. I’m worried about you Prince. You’ve been acting strange this whole night.”

“I’m sorry, big brother,” he sighed. “I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

Emperor didn’t want to pressure Prince into saying all the details, but he knew it would bother him later if he didn’t ask about the main reason for Prince’s anxiety. “What for?”

Prince shifted his eyes away. “I tried to make a lunchbox for Army. I’m not sure if he’ll like it.”

“Knowing Army a bit, he’ll enjoy it. Don’t worry, little brother. It will be fine.” Like said, Emperor didn’t want to make Prince tell him everything. If he asked about Army, Prince would be in the same, jumpy state.

In the morning of the day, Prince made his way to Army’s classroom and put the lunchbox on his desk before anyone could see him. Many inklings and octolings were entering the school fast, so he had to get out of there as quick as he can. He hid in the boy’s bathroom again. He huffed, out of breath from the running. 

“Hi Prince! Did you give it to him yet?”

Prince yelped. “Goggles!”

Goggles apologized, “Oh. Sorry I scared you.”

Prince breathed in and out. “It’s alright.”

“So did you do it?”

“Yeah. . . I did.” A happy smile went across Prince’s lips. 

Goggles clapped. “Nice Prince!”

All of the fear Prince had vanished, for this moment. Goggles suggested, “We should check if he saw it! Come one!” Goggles flew out of the bathroom.

“Wait for me Goggles!” Prince called out.

Over at the doorway, Goggles was peering into the classroom. Ignoring the students walking by, Prince ran to Goggles, trying to avoid hitting anyone. Good thing no one paid any mind to him. Prince leaned against the wall next to the open door, listening to the conversation instead of looking into the class like Goggles. 

Diver teased, “Is that from a girl, Army? Lucky you!”

Army disregarded Diver’s remark and unraveled the cloth. On the top of the lid was a piece of paper. It said “To Army”. When he removed the lid, it revealed a cute set up with the food. Army flipped over the paper, only to find nothing. He did see that something was written on it, but it was erased. He could make out “From” and the letters p, which was capitalized, i, n, and c. Army caught on instantly.

“Who’s it from?” Diver asked him.

Army was able to understand how Prince was with the few talks that they had. He was a bit worried that Diver might overwhelm Prince about this, even though he (Diver) is a pretty chill guy most of the time. “It doesn’t say.”

“Bummer.”

“I’ll be right back. I need to do something.”

“Wait wha-”

Then and there Prince ran down the hall again. It was against school rules to do so but he had to get out of sight before Army saw him standing there like a statue. An odd statue.

Goggles shouted, “Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry Goggles!” Prince yelled back, now earning some glances. 

Goggles was going to float along with Prince in pursuit, but then Army went through him. That was why Prince ran. Army was even going in Prince’s direction. Yeah, he had to get to Prince. 

Meanwhile, Prince got pretty far from the classroom. The young inkling ended up on the main floor instead of the third. He took a deep breath while he stopped next to a pillar. 

“You’re really fast like your brother, Prince.” Army approached him. 

“A-Army!?” Prince jolted up, his back against the pillar.

Army nodded. “Forgive me if it’s personal, but Prince, why did you make lunch for me? You didn’t need to.”

Prince felt his heart race. “I, um. . .” 

Class wasn’t going to start just yet, so Prince knew there was no way out of this. “I. . . Army, I wanted to ask you this, but I was scared that you wouldn’t care, or you wouldn’t think of talking to me anymore. . .”

Army reassured him. “Prince, I won’t think of you any different.”

Price mustered up the courage to say it. “Can we be friends?”

Army stared at him. Prince looked down, shutting his eyes. He knew it. Army was going to turn him down. Many things raced through Prince’s mind. “I shouldn’t have done this. It would have been fine if I just stayed quiet. Why did I-”

“Of course we can be friends, Prince.” Army chuckled. 

Prince shot his head back up straight. “Huh?”

Army repeated, “We can be friends. I don’t mind it at all.”

Joy was bursting like fireworks within Prince. He couldn’t believe it. For the first time in forever, someone accepted him. “Thank you, Army.” Prince’s words were a bit shaky. He felt like crying, but he held it in with a big smile.

.

.

.

Goggles cheered. “Good job Prince! I’m proud of you!”

“Thanks Goggles, but I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you. You've done a lot for me.”

“Did I?”

“Yeah!”

They laughed together as they both leaned on the rail. The two were on the rooftop currently. At the end of the school day, Prince immediately went to tell Goggles the whole thing that happened. Prince also learned something. Goggles lost Prince when he was running, so Goggles wasn’t able to see the scene. Yet, he was so happy for him. 

“I guess that means I fulfilled your wish.” Goggles tone then turned more calm. 

Prince raised his eyebrows at Goggles’s change in behavior. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Goggles moved himself from the rail. “The few days we’ve spent together, I have been less lonely. During and after school, our meetings were like doing something with someone. Talking about whatever, and trying to help one another. It felt like having a friend. It. . . It takes me back.”

Prince wasn’t able to see this clearly before. Now that Goggles told him this, Prince could see how he and Goggles had a similar feeling. They both wanted to have someone to talk to, they didn’t want to be alone. There was just something in their life that stopped them from forming a friendship with anyone. For Prince, he didn’t really know. Things that went on in school just went on. For Goggles, it was most likely because he was a ghost, an apparition, the seventh wonder of the school. What if others that summoned him just wanted their wish to be granted?

“Goggles,” Prince said.

“Hm?”

“Would you like to be friends?” 

Goggles didn’t show any emotions for a second. In the next, he had his grin back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not over just yet! There is more to come into Prince's life.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC ><;


	3. Transformation Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ;;;  
> I have been working on a different writing project, and my school has given a bit of work to finish. The next chapter may come out later than usual, but I'll try to get it done by next week.  
> Also, I changed the mermaid scales to be acorns- Inklings and octolings can't exactly touch water so I had to change it somehow.

Three weeks have past since Prince asked for Goggles’s help, and got his wish to come true. That didn’t mean Prince stopped seeing Goggles. They were friends, and Prince believed that no matter what, friends should be there for each other. Goggles being a ghost never interfered with them, even if Prince could only see him at certain times of the day. Speaking of that, Prince has been staying after school more often to hang out with Goggles. Prince told Army about how he will most likely stay after a lot, since Army offered Prince a walk home a few times. 

Army was confused about Prince’s choice of staying after school. Prince had nothing much to do other than the gardening club. The whole club met up once a week too. Prince also had good grades currently, so there was no need for him to get tutored. Something was going on. But Army trusted Prince, and respected his privacy. He planned to ask about it soon.

Back to the present, the final school bell rang. Somehow, a few of Prince’s classmates were already out of the door. Those were the students who packed up everything a few minutes before class ended, with the teacher still explaining the lesson. Everyone else did take their time to put their things away, and that included Prince. He did go to Goggles almost everyday now, so there was no rush for him. 

“Hey Prince. Staying again?” Laceless said. Laceless had transferred to the school about a week ago. He was in Prince’s grade, and was in most of his classes. In a few of those classes, Laceless’s seat was next to, or in front of or behind, Prince’s. He accidentally made a tear in a page of Prince’s textbook, so Laceless apologized and treated Prince to a small cafe (though Prince said it wasn’t necessary to do so). One thing led to another, and they became buddies. 

Prince stood up from his chair and gathered his things. “Yeah.”

The inklings walked out the class, going into the cluttered hallway. Laceless asked, “Why do you stay a lot? There’s nothing wrong, but I just want to know.”

A short pause went between them. “Um. . . I have some things to finish, and take care of the garden a bit.”

The look Laceless gave to Prince told him that he did not believe what he said. But his answer was much different from his expression. “Okay, if that’s what you need to do. See you later Prince!” Laceless turned left into the other hallway. 

Prince knew he was getting closer and closer into a corner. Emperor and Army were the same as Laceless; they had a feeling that something was up. As much as he wanted to tell them, Prince thought it was best to keep Goggles a secret. After finding out that Army didn’t like ghosts, Prince stayed quiet. He wasn’t sure what his brother or Laceless thought, but it was probably better that the friendship bond Prince and Goggles had was only between them. It could be dangerous if more people were involved with supernaturals, according to Goggles.

Let’s flash back a bit, shall we?

.

.

.

If you were in the hallways of the school, you would hear quiet giggles, chuckles, or just about any noise coming from a voice. The location of the voices would be unknown to you, depending where you were. To give you the answer, the culprits would most likely be in the bathroom, the boys’ bathroom on the third floor. A few rumors would be heard that two ghosts haunt the bathroom, waiting for someone to enter, so they can strike. 

All of those rumors were false. Very, very much false. Those two “ghosts” were just Prince and Goggles, although Goggles is a real ghost. All they really did was talk and do things together, having fun when Prince had free time to go into the bathroom. Recently, they had a change up so Goggles could be in the boys’ bathroom instead of the girls’, just so it was easier for Prince. Now Prince didn’t have to worry about someone catching him in the girls’ bathroom, or coming out from it.

Anyway, Prince was telling Goggles about how his day went. Nothing was out of the ordinary except a bird hitting the window of the classroom. Concerning as it was, the pigeon was fine and kept flying away. A tense silence was in the class afterwards. No one wanted to mention it, and the teacher ignored what happened. Luckily the window was closed. Who knows what would have happened if a bird flew into the classroom. 

Goggles burst into laughter. “It really would have been crazy if the pigeon came into your class. What if a group of pigeons went in?”

“Hm. . . I’m not sure, but I think our teacher would want us out of the class first.”

“Birds can be scary sometimes. . .” Goggles muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

Prince gave Goggles a nervous smile. “Okay. . . Hey Goggles, I’ve been meaning to ask you this. Where do you get the things you show me? They appear out of nowhere.”

There wasn’t an answer.

“Goggles?”

The blue inkling had a smile. “I can’t really explain it.”

“What does that mean?” 

Again, there was no answer from Goggles. “Maybe it’s something that I shouldn’t know?” Prince thought. 

Goggles grabbed out a jar. It was filled with pickled plums. This is what Prince means. At random, Goggles would take out something from thin air, like there was a boundary that allowed him to make something pop up in his hands in a quick second. 

“Goggles,” Prince watched the ghost open the jar, “what other things are there that you have?”

“I have a lot of things!” 

A few books plopped onto the floor. Then a box, a tiny bag, and a cat. Wait, a  _ cat _ ? The amount of things Goggles carried was astounding. Not to mention that these would not even fit in a pocket, besides the tiny bag. Prince furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at it closer. The bag had a type of seal on it, or it looked like it did. Goggles told Prince about seals, considering the seal the ghost had on his left cheek. Turns out it was a sticker. Maybe. Prince picked up the bag and opened it. Pieces of iridescent, brown drops, like a kiss (the chocolate) but with luster. 

Prince wondered, “Are these a special kind of chocolate? I never saw them at the store.” He picked one out of the bag. 

Curiosity would sometimes make someone do something they would regret. Perhaps something good can come out of it instead. But, wouldn’t it be the first, most times? Well, it was both for Prince. To see if it was candy, he put the piece into his mouth. In the same moment, Goggles stopped pulling out items and looked at Prince. He became appalled seeing Prince eat the drop. 

He shouted, “P-Prince! Don’t eat that!”

Startled, Prince jumped, swallowing it. Goggles was screaming on the inside. Prince was in potential danger. 

Goggles choked on his words, stunned. “. . .I didn’t mean to scare you, but why did you eat it?”

“I thought it was that one chocolate. . . ?”

“Why.”

“I like chocolate?” 

“Me too, but that was an acorn. It’s not normal either.”

“. . .Wait-”

Goggles tried to explain the use of the acorn. To sum it up, it was a charm which puts a curse upon those that consumed it, turning them into servants for the supernatural the acorns came from. In order to lessen the curse’s effect, you can have another person share it with you, by swallowing the acorn too. The curse will then be shared between the two persons, creating a very powerful, spiritual bond. Goggles saved an important note for last: Prince should not get in contact with leaves or things like bark, logs, sticks, and trees. 

Prince tilted his head. “Why should I avoid those?”

“Let me show you.” 

Sitting on the window sill was a convenient leaf (The window was open). Goggles picked it up by the stem, and went over to Prince. “Hold the leaf really quick.”

Prince did as he was told and grabbed the leaf. It was slightly brown; it was dying. Then again, Fall was approaching- wait Prince is shrinking and turning into something. 

“Go-Goggles!?” Prince's squeaky voice cried. 

“See? I told you!” 

Goggles picked him up from the floor. Prince was pretty small now, so it was easy to hold him. Goggles stepped in view of the mirror, showing Prince what had happened to him.

“. . .I’m a squirrel?!” Prince panicked. 

Goggles sighed. “Yeah. We need to find a way to turn you back to normal. But the only way we can do it is if someone bonds with you since we can’t reverse a curse.”

“But who?”

“I can.”

“What?”

“What?”


End file.
